1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post-it system and, more particularly, to an audible post-it system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, parents pay close attention to their child or children since the number of children in a family are getting fewer and fewer. Also, the parents have spent much money on children related products such as children story books to thereby increase the reading power and form the reading habit.
In children's behaviors, a child typically does not know many words, and an adult accompanying him or her is required for speaking or reading the words in a children story book. Accordingly, the child can combine the words and pictures to increase the fun and the learning efficiency.
However, the modern parents mostly have little time to accompany their child or children due to the busy works or household affairs, so the child or children may loss the interest in learning as nobody can read it for them.
To overcome this, a typical technology uses a reading pen 120 as shown in FIG. 1 which schematically illustrates a typical audio book. In FIG. 1, a barcode 110 is printed on some page of a book, and a reading pen 120 is used to scan the barcode 110 to thereby find a corresponding voice data from an internal database and play it by an internal speaker. Accordingly, children can use the reading pen 120 to listen in to the content of a children story book.
However, such a technology cannot be applied to a children story book without the barcode. For example, many existing and famous children story books or picture books do not contain the barcode 110, so the reading pen 120 cannot create corresponding voice. In addition, the voice data is typically pre-recorded for the reading pen 120, so that the voice produced is different from the parents' voice and thus is not familiar to child or children, resulting in reducing the attraction for a little child.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved audible post-it system to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.